kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Tea for Three (Episode)
, 2011 |Episode = 20.5 |Episode 2 = 8.5 |Arc = Hunting Break Stories |Opening Song = A Whole New World God Only Knows |Ending Song = Ai no Yokan |Previous Episode = "Her First Errand" |Next Episode = "Class 2-B Miss Nagase" |Adopted = Manga chapter 27}} "Tea for Three" (3人でお茶を。, Sannin de ocha o.) is the second half of the 8 . episode of the second season and the second half of the 20 . episode in all. Synopsis The episode begins with Keima playing games in a very embarrassing manner at home, which make Elsie and Mari stare at him, watching him play the game. Mari then says that he must eat his breakfast while Elsie also tell him that she cannot clean with him at there. Keima reminds himself that he does not have much gaming time recently because he has been hunting Loose Souls. However he is happy that he can play his games today without any interruptions. To Keima's shock and despair, Haqua barges in suddenly while Elsie is on the other hand is happy to see her and asks what brings her here. Haqua says that she came to do something. Mari asks if Haqua is one of Elsie's friends. Elsie was just about to introduce Haqua to Mari when Haqua suddenly says that she is another illegitimate daughter of Mari's husband . There is a 3 second silence in the room, after which Mari rides off on her motorcycle. Haqua laughs saying that it was only a joke Elsie can come up with so that she can live together with Keima. Keima angrily tells her that it is not a laughing matter, and because of that his mother has ran out in rage. Keima tells Haqua to stop troubling his family, and asks why she is even here since her story has already ended. Haqua says that she did not want to come to Keima's house, but she has a report she must make. Haqua reminds Keima about the mistake she made, and says that she has been forced to create a report for a "tiny" mistake. Keima insults her by calling her a fake honor student, implying that the mistake was not "tiny". Haqua attacks Keima to shut him up, and say that he is happy to see her. She then tells Elsie and Keima that she needs their help since she can't remember what happened. She then uses her hagoromo to bring out a school model, much to Elsie envy. Haqua then stated to Elsie that her unique report will impress Hell's authorities, but Keima again reminds her that how Hell's authorities would be impressed when they find out she messed up. Haqua again smashes Keima with her scythe before they reconstruct the scene. But while she was doing it, Elsie and Keima also sabotaged her report. Haqua decides to make it worthwhile to Keima by rewarding him with reliable information if he'd help her finish up the report. Keima accepts and he begins to reconstruct the scene much to Haqua's impress about his memories. But after some mishaps, it ends up that the Haqua and Keima's miniatures does something erotic, and when Elsie returns with the tea, she thinks this is what actually happened. In a fit of anger Elsie throws the tea towards Keima. Keima dodges in time and the tea manages to hit and break the diorama. The diorama breaks and all of the miniatures escape. After long hours, the three finally collected all the miniatures and Haqua heads for home. Before Keima can go back in, Elsie locks him out of the house, as she is angry and jealous about what happened. Meanwhile, at a lake, Mari calls Keiichi, screaming at the top of her lungs, calling her husband about his "bravery" on having "another illegitimate daughter". Mari then says she'll really divorce him now but in the end, she said, "Not really, idiot.". Trivia *In the manga,Keima is seen dragging a cross on his back this has been changed to an Elsie doll due to religious issues.